meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show (TV Series) - Episode 3
Title: You Better Say The Youngest Line! Starring Roles: Sonic the Hedgehog And Flaky the Porcupine Appearances: Red Stickman Handy the Beaver Lucy Loud Lisa Loud Eric Cartman And Wendy Testaburger *We see some green hills, suddenly, a blue thing quickly runs past it, we see it is Sonic, he stops suddenly when he notice he stands over a cliff on the sky* Sonic: *Suddenly, Sonic looks down, he is VERY high up there, gonna fall down, he stares at us* :( Welp, crap! AAAAH! *Falls down in alot of cactuses, fudge, that isn't funny... For Sonic anyway?* *Sonic suddenly comes out of the cactuses with a huge cactus on his back* Daw... I look like a porcupine, *Shakes the cactus off him, succeeded* Well and i guess nobody saw it, hope didn't because... :O *Flaky stands in front of him* *Blushes* Yo Flaky? Heh Heh Hi.... Flaky: Hello eh... What was you doing in the cactus field? Sonic: Shut... *Flaky looks shocked, almost tear eyed, Sonic stops talking as he don't want to make Flaky upset and heart broken* Uh... I meant, ya know? To shut off uh... my speed? The more sharp like a hedgehog the more better, like a porcupine? Flaky: Sonic... That's... An unusual line! Sonic: Wut? Flaky: Sonic, sigh... You better say a YOUNG Line that i can remember! Sonic: Young line? *He stares at the camera and shrugs at us* What the heck is a "Young line?" *Stares at Flaky* Uh... Example? Flaky: Well uh... Uh... U know... *Blushes but awkwardly walks backwards* Sonic: FLAKY! Watch out! Flaky: What? WAAH! *She falls backwards, backwards down some other hill, but backwards as she rolls and looks like a red Sonic ball, when Sonic is jumping in the games ya know?* Oh oh-ahahahahahahah! Sonic: FLAKY! :O Flaky: OWOWOWOW! Sonic: Flaky watch out for the... *Sonic is running yes after her, and we see what Sonic tells her to watch out for now, really right for now:* The Huge Nail on the Wall! Flaky: AHAHAH! :O NOOO! Sonic: Do not worry Flaky, i'll save ya! *Sonic jumps over Flaky in slow motion, stops as he is in front of her, Flaky stops rolling and falls on Sonic's arms* I got ya, little Porcupine! Flaky: *Gasps* Sonic, :D You saved my life! Sonic: *Blushes* But yeah.... Flaky: And you did it too! Sonic: What? :O I?... Flaky: Yes, you said 1 young line! You said "I got ya, little Porcupine!" to me, pretty young! Sonic: But you ARE a porcupine, and porcupines and hedgehogs isn't related! Flaky: Well whatever *Hugs Sonic* You saved me, your a good hero! Sonic: Daw... *Scratches his own head on the back* Nahaw... ^^ Just my job, Flaky! ^^ Just my job! Flaky: Speaking of jobs... Ya know, wanna be at my job? Just today? Sonic: Me? Hey! No problem! *Thumbs up, Flaky cheers* Flaky: ^^ YAAAAY! *Scene skips to Flaky's job, it is same grocery store which is seen in "See What Develops" From "Happy Tree Friends" And Flaky works that in the episode so....* Flaky: Well Sonic, this is my job! *Sonic thumbs up* Sonic: SWEET! Flaky: And this... *Flaky uses her green store clerk uniform from the same episode as said* Is my store clerk uniform i use when i even work here, so you is also gonna have one! Sonic: Uh, do ya have one which suit for me? Flaky: Of course! *Of course yeah she picks up a similiar looking one, she puts it on Sonic* Well, you look cute in it! Sonic: *Blushes* Naw... Right... Ok when do we work? Flaky: *Looks at her watch* Now! Sonic: Oh, ok, ok! *Gets in store!* Flaky: Remember Sonic, stay in here, cash register, and uh good luck! Sonic: No Problem! Ok.... *First costumer arrives, it is Stickman!* Stickman: *Puts a can of beans on it* I would like to buy this can of beans! Sonic: Sure, lemme check if there really is beans inside first! *Sonic opens and eats them, he burps and licks his mouth as he throws the can away* Oh ok, do not worry, there WAS but well, i eated them? *Shrugs and smiles nervously!* Stickman: WUT!? WHAT THE HECK!?! *Flaky however, got hit by the can on her head* Flaky: OW! >:( Hey? *Flaky was walking to Sonic now* Flaky: *Serious* Ok, what just happened here!?! What happened here? Stickman: Dude, the hedgehog eated my beans! *Points at Sonic* Flaky: Ooops, sorry, i hired him because eh... So sorry, i didn't knew! Stickman: >:( *He slaps Flaky's face* Flaky: OW! Stickman: Do you EVER think of the costumer? *Leaves store, let's see if he gets karma? Karma so he can die?* Flaky: Oh... *Flaky gets tear eyed* ;(... *Sobs* I am so awful, how could i hire you? Sonic: Flaky, Flaky! I am so sorry, i didn't knew what to do, please give me another chance? I be good! Flaky: Let's do it then, then if you lose again, you be fired, ya got it then? However... Sonic: Then it be so, ok... Flaky: Fine then! *After 8 Minutes as card says "Eight Minutes Later...."* Flaky: Remember Sonic, i work at the cash register now, you can build a pyramid out of those can of beans! Sonic: Hey, no problem! *Winks at Flaky* Flaky: That is a good hedgehog! *Flaky goes to the cash register* Sonic: Hm... AHA! :D *Light bulb above head, Sonic uses speed as he build really in the shape of a pyramid of the bean cans!* TAA-DAA! :D... Hm... How should i do then? AHA! More idea! *Finds cereal boxes, he picks them up and laughs to himself* *Handy is talking with Flaky, buying something* Flaky: Good morning, how can i help you today? Handy: I wanna buy those tree stumps! *Places them on where the cash register is* Flaky: Oh ok that be... Sonic: *Off-Screen, only heard yelling for Flaky for sure!* FLAKY! Come over here, Flaky! Look what i did! Flaky: Fine... Sorry, Handy, lemme... Just one minute! Handy: Hm kay?... :/ Wut?... *Flaky goes to Sonic* Flaky: Yes Sonic, what is it? OMG! :O *Sonic did a pyramid out of the cereal boxes as well, Flaky stares at both pyramids* You just make a pyramid out of both stuff? Sonic: *Shrugs* Yes? Wasn't i told to do so? Flaky: NOT WITH CEREAL BOXES! And you literally did pyramids, that is not too good! Sonic: Oh oops? Why's that so? Flaky: Uh Oh! IT WILL EXPLODE! Sonic: What? *The cereal boxes starts to slip* Sonic: Oh... Uh Oh! Flaky: OMG! AAAAH! *Flaky runs from the cans and boxes, she try to warn Handy* RUN, RUN, NOW! NOW, WHAT ARE YA WAITING FOR!? Handy: Huh? *Sees the cans and boxes* WAAAH! O_O *Runs outside, sadly, Flaky didn't make it* Flaky: WAAAAH! *Flaky gets hurt as she drowns in the cans and boxes* Sonic: Flaky, you alright? *Flaky are later emerging out of them, later, Flaky breathes* Flaky: Omg! I am alive! Sonic: YAY! You are okay! Handy: *Comes back inside after hearing the crash* I heard the crashing sound, it means it is over right? Ok now my tree stumps... :O *Handy spots his tree stumps... RUINED!* Omg! I need more tree stumps! Sonic: Just a minute! *Sonic runs, is off-screen of coruse for a few seconds* *Sonic comes back* Sorry! *Shrugs* Those was the last ones! Handy: *Gasps* No more tree stumps? NOOOO! >:/ *Walks to Flaky, he hits Flaky's face with his tail and leaves the store with anger* Flaky: Ow! *When she got hit* :O... ;( *Flaky starts to scream so loudly!* *We sees the outside as Flaky screamed* *Back inside* Flaky: Sonic... *She takes off Sonic's uniform, Sonic looks in guilt* YOUR FIIIIRED! >:/ GET OUT! *She points to the exit, Sonic gets sad and walks slowly out* Sonic: But... But should i?... Flaky: >:( OUT!! *Sonic have no other choice, Sonic is saying nothing anymore, Sonic just says last thing:* Sonic: Sorry, ok... Ok... *Sonic walks outside in sadness* Flaky: I cannot believe i said he was a hero, why would he be? Hmph! *Outside the shop, Lucy is seen smoking, she is done as she throws the cigarette on ground, the cigarette is even triggered on still, the fire of the illegal cigarette touches oil on the ground, the shop is on fire and explodes* Flaky: *Flies out of it* AAAAH! :O *Lands face first on ground* Ow! *Gets up* That hurt, ugh... GASPS! :O My Shop! ;( It is ruined! *Looks at ground, Lucy, Cartman, and even Lisa is even dead there* OMG! Dead people! WAAAH! *Flaky is so creeped out she really walks backwards, creeped out enough and even stabs Wendy to death by mistake with her quills, Wendy was using a phone and Flaky impaled her* Wendy: GAH! >_>... X_X GUH! Flaky: *Looks behind herself* Huh? WAAAH! Sonic: Huh? Flaky is in freaking danger? I take care of it! SONIC SPEED! *Sonic runs quickly back to Flaky!* Stickman: Yeah you heard about Flaky's shop? Handy: >:( Yeah, what a loser! *Sonic runs past Stickman and Handy, he run over them as they are squashed so hard they is squashed to death, both died and is squashed!* Flaky: *Takes Wendy off her quills, sadly dead* Omg! It can't get worse then this, really? WHAT can be worse? Why i say worse? *Sonic suddenly bumps into Flaky* OOF! WAAAH! *Flaky hits the wall* Ugh! Oh Sonic you returned? Sonic: I know i am not a hero, i am awful but hey.... If i don't fix this, your shop may be lost forever! Flaky: What are you talking about? Sonic: LOOK! SPEED IS KEY! *Sonic suddenly builds her building with speed, and he uses a huge hose and the fire disappears so much, all fire disappears, everything disappears and building back to normal, much i say uh is much good idk?* See? Flaky: Wow... But, Sonic? Sonic: Seems like my mission is done, now i am fired, i shall go back home! Flaky: WAIT! Sonic! *Flaky grabs Sonic's hand and legs before he go home!* Sonic, i am so sorry i ever yelled, fired ya and even said you wasn't a real hero, i didn't knew how amazing you really is, can you please forgive me and stay? Sonic: No Flaky... Flaky: *Gasps* Sonic:... I AM SORRY, so much for ruining the shop, i am a bad cashier or something i am not responsible enough, besides, would ya ever want me back? Little Porcupine? Flaky: :D You said a young word again, "Little Porcupine!" Sonic: I did? I mean yes i... Yes i did so! Flaky: Wanna still work here? Sonic: You bet i do! Flaky: Thank You! Come here! *Puts Sonic's face closer to her* Sonic: What are you doing?... *Flaky KISSES Sonic* :O... *Sonic explodes, he and Flaky is covered in smoke but is alive* WOO HOO! That is so cool! *Later, Sonic is doing pyramids out of cans again* Sonic: Well, Flaky? Flaky: Watch out it gonna! Sonic: Uh Oh! WAAAH! *The cans falls on him and Flaky* Sonic: *Emerges out of them* :O... XD AHAHAHAH! Flaky, did ya saw that?... Flaky? :O *Flaky died* Uh Oh! :O *Whistles and runs away from shop!* Winner: Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic: Lesson Learned: Young Lines isn't real, it is made up, and don't freaking ask me if i wanna work at a shop, ok? This is Sonic the Hedgehog, signing out! Peace! *Peace sign with fingers and runs away from square!* The End! Category:Blog posts